fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KingOfKretaceous/Kaiju Reviews: Episode 2
=DISCLAIMER: If this is your kaiju, and you get offended by me saying bad stuff about it, I'm sorry. Just go on my message wall and scream at me, although I'll probably ignore you, because I most likely have better things to do.= =SECOND DISCLAIMER: I just realized this series heavily relies on my own likes and dislikes, so if you disagree with me, that's perfectly fine, because I might be a little biased while reviewing some kaiju.= Welcome back to this horrible series, where I review kaiju with the most pessimistic attitude you've ever seen. Today, I'm reviewing The Dark Destroyer, as chosen by the Random page button of fortune, a method chosen by the users of this wiki on this blog post. Without further ado, let's hop into this kaiju. The Dark Destroyer First impression The Dark Destroyer is Universe 1954's version of Destoroyah, after it harnessed the power of the Shadow Creatures. This gives a good idea of what this kaiju is, so good job there. Appearance The Dark Destroyer looks like the regular Destoroyah, with much of the body colored black. Many parts of the body still retain the original red color, though. Personally, I really like red and black color schemes, so good job, again. History So, the history of our kaiju starts with the statement that the Shadow Creature's assault on Earth had affected every lifeform on the face on our planet, and that some fought, some hid, some died, some evacuated Earth, and some accepted their fates. After that, we- -oh no. Is that a huge wall of text? Personally, I can't read giant blocks of text, but for the sake of this review, I'll push through. "Then there were those who enjoyed the chaos, the rampant destruction, the total loss of hope, the stench of death in the air. Destoroyah had been surrounded by these things all his life. He admired these creatures, enjoyed their lust for death and destruction. Thus, when the Shadow Creatures came for him, he embraced them. He allowed them into his body and mind, wanting nothing more than a taste of their power, and to aid in the destruction in return." Not gonna lie, that sounds like something the regular Destoroyah would do(IMO), so good job there. I'm gonna try to summarize from here. After that, Destoroyah and the Shadow Creatures join forces, because Destoroyah likes the Shadow Creatures, and vice versa. After they join together into the Dark Destroyer, they begin wrecking up shit and killing all that stood in its way. Eventually, it encounters Godzilla, the King of the Monsters. Godzilla knows this thing must die, as it's basically all the evil of the Shadow Creatures and Destoroyah mixed into one being. After this, it describes the fight between the Dark Destroyer and Godzilla, the former who proves to be stronger. "Or so one would believe." After almost being beaten into a pulp, the Destroyer goes for the killing blow, clawing Goji a bit and then throwing him aside, preparing a beam of energy from his chest. Luckily, Goji had one more trick up his sleeve, and blasted the Destroyer with his Red Spiral Beam, which the Destroyer had no defense from, due to him charging his Chest Beam. About a minute of being blasted later, the Destroyer had disintegrated, with Destoroyah and the Shadow Creatures that inhabited it dying. Goji collapsed from the tough battle, and that's when they came for him too. I don't know who "they" are, but I'm assuming they're more Shadow Creatures. Anywho, I personally enjoyed this section of the article, even though it's divided up poorly. If it was divided into 2, 3 or 4 more paragraphs, it would look more appealing. Besides that, this is probably the best part of this article, although it is the longest and most detailed section, so... Abilities The Dark Destroyer has the same abilities as Destoroyah (high amounts of detail(again, excused)), Shadow Powers (more detail(excused for the 3rd time in this series)), and a chest beam. Fun fact (even though you probably know this already): There was a scrapped scene in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah where Destoroyah fires a chest beam, so that power's actually really cool. So this kaiju gets an 8/10. I just really like the story of this kaiju, which is the main factor. The color scheme is cool, but I'm not reviewing kaiju on their colors. The abilities aren't anything fantastic, but they're not horrible. They're mediocre for the most part, except the chest beam, which I like because it almost existed at one point. Also, I don't know what the Shadow Powers are, so... Well, I think that about covers it. See ya in the next review. Category:Blog posts Category:KingOfKretaceous' Kaiju Reviews